When do you want her?
by blondekat3
Summary: Voldemort knows the best way to get to Harry Potter is by getting the mudblood. So he sends his best man, Lucius Malfoy, to take care of the job.


A/N: Hey yall. For those of you that are reading time after time (my other fic) its coming. I sat in my room for like an hour on the 27th trying to come up with another chapter of time after time and this story just was ramming at my pencil. So I just started writing. Forewarning this is a dark fic. which is why its rated M. If you want a happy fic dont read it. But please read this if you like whumped Hermione because ou will get alot of it. I have alot more of this fic on paper I just haven't typed it yet, and I wanted to get this out on New Years Day. Happy New Years ya'll and please reveiw.

Lucuis bowed in front of Voldemort.

"What is it you wish me to do, my lord?"

"You have most faithful of a servant, Lucius."

"Thank you, my lord."

"I have one task for you. I would trust this job in few others but myself. Harry Potter has been quite a pain for the summer. He has already destroyed one of my horcruxes. Now I wish to harm him in the best way possible. I want his mudblood. She is the closest thing to him, even closer than his Weasley friend. If we get her, we get Potter rushing into our arms. And with Dumbledore gone from Hogwarts, it is very vurnerable. This is were you come in Lucuis."

"When do you want her, my lord?"

On the first day of school she will be most vurnerable."

"As you wish."

Hermione eagarly hopped off the train with Harry and Ron on either side. After working double time on the horcruxes this summer, and much adult influence,the trio decided to come back to school for their final year. And they could work on the horcruxes during their free time. Hermione anxiously waited through the sorting ceremony and the feast. Many things had changed this year at Hogwarts. Besides the new headmistress and the new teachers, there was a group of about twenty students who didn't return. The five from the seventh year were the Patel twins and the Slytherin trio, Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy. Hermione was very excited to make head girl with Tom Fleet, a ravenclaw Hermione had Anceint Runes with last year, as head boy. As she went to her Head dorm she shared with Tom, she felt a presense behind her. When she turned around she saw nothing but the hallway. She figured her mind was just playing tricks with her because she was alone. When she made it into her commonroom she headed up the stairs. She heard a male voice yell "Expelliarmus" behind her. She flew into the stone staircase walls and then rolled down the stairs. The last thing she saw before she fell into darkness was a pair of very expensive, recently shined shoes.

"I have returned, my lord."

"Lucuis, I trust you have not failed me."

"I would never, my lord"

"As I had hoped. Where is the mudblood?"

"She is currently bound and wandless at my manor."

"She will remain there until I tell you to bring her to me. If she escapes, with help or without,you will pay the price."

"Understood."

"Is there anything else Lucuis?"

"I was wondering, my lord, since my son and I get bored throughout the day, and the mudblood has been a pain to us both, if we could have our fun with Miss Granger."

"You have my permission. But leave her sanity and life in my hands. I want her able to scream when I get her."

"Understood, my lord." Lucius bowed again and apperated out of Volemort's lair to the Malfoy Manor.

When Hermione woke up the first thing she noticed was her pounding headache. Then that she was bound and lying on a rough carpet. Hermione moaned when she tried to move. She heard someone stir in the room and footsteps stop right in front of her face. As she opened her eyes she saw a pair of very expensive, recently shined shoes. When she looked up she saw a towering man in black robes with long blonde hair and a black cane.

"Malfoy," Hermione spat, putting hate into the word as she recalled the previous night.

"Ah, Miss Granger, nice of you to join us. I hope you are recovering from your fall yesterday. It was quite a hefty fall down all those stairs." Malfoy said in his snobby voice. As he was talking Hermione managed to get into a kneeling postition. Malfoy had bound her hands behind her back. And he bound her ankles together then tied her hands to her feet.

"Shove off, Malfoy" Hermione spat. Lucuis used his cane to brush a few locks of hairs from Hermione's face. He then put the cane under her chin and tilted her head upwards.

"Ah, ah, ah. Manners Miss Granger. You are after all a guest in this house." Hermione then threw Lucuis a glare and moved her chin out from over his cane.

"Not that I want to be in this sad excuse for a house. It's more like a morgue." Hermione said. She knew she was pushing her luck, but she figured she might find a flaw in the infamous Lucuis Malfoy, that could get her out of here. She noticed Malfoy was a bit rifled by that comment so she continued.

"Probably why you have that miserable woman for a wife. You couldn't get any other woman in your house. You'd have to force them in here. But you wouldn't give them a fair chance or anything like that. No you must sneak up on them like you did me. What are you too weak to duel a seventh year muggleborn?" Hermione knew she had done it with her last comment. Lucius glared at her and swung his cane at her cheek. Before she knew what had happened she was lifted off of the ground by the force of the impact. Her forearm broke her fall. She heard a loud crack as she landed and she guessed by the searing pain in her arm that she had broken her upper arm. She then attempted to get back to kneeling position and off her injured arm.

"Do not disrespect me again mudblood or you will suffer the concequences." Lucius' threat hung in the air as he walked to the door.

"Bastard," Hermione mumbled as he was walking out the door. Lucius then turneed around and took a few steps toward Hermione.

"Excuse me," Lucuis dared Hermione to answer.

"I said, You are a bastard." she said spitefully.

"Oh, that's what I thought you said." Lucius said as he turned around and walked back to the door. At the door he turned around and whipped his wand out of his cane and yelled "CRUCIO!" Hermione screamed in agony as she twitched and writhed . Lucuis laughed at Hermione's torture.Then he walked through the door and locked it shut.Hermione saw him leave and with great effort, she tried to ease down on the opposite side of her broken arm. When she was lying sideways she closed her eyes despite the little voice in her head that warned her about a concusion and slept very badly.


End file.
